Back To the Old City
by Oleana
Summary: This is about everything that could have happened after City of Glass. JxC MxA IxOC SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**JPOV**

**Razor sharp wind harshly brushed against my face as I continued my long ascent to the roof of the Institute. Scaling the side of my home really was getting too easy for me to accomplish these days. It had become a routine ever since I had gotten back from Idris.**

**After everything had been settle back we came back to the Institute as soon as possible. Alec was for the most part sneaking over to Magnus's day and night due to the fact that our parents had not quite accepted them yet. Isabelle spends most of her days adventuring with Simon and his new girlfriend Maia. Then since Clary's mother is back and currently residing with Luke since her apartment was all but destroyed with all of the demon attacks that occurred there. Clary at first was not sure whether or not she wanted to stay at the Institute and give her mom some space or to live with her and have a somewhat family, in the end though she repacked what few things she had taken to Idris and returned to her mother and Luke. Since she lives halfway across the city from me now it's harder to see her, but when I do it feels like I am with an angel. Even though I know the truth about my past and my family now, it is still hard for me to accept that I am not an evil creature meant to destroy every single thing that I touch. Clary repeatedly assures me that I am not, and that she loves me no matter what happens. But after causing her and the rest of my family so much pain it is hard to believe. In the long run though this is not what is on my mind from day to day. Clary is. She is the reason that I am alive to this day, why I want to wake up every day and just drive straight to Brooklyn, why I live to make myself better, and why my life is so breathtakingly perfect right now.**

**So as I finish scaling the side of the Institute to reach my motorcycle, it is not shocking that Clary is the sole thing on my mind right now. I can just imagine how she will look with her long curly red hair falling gently over her fragile looking shoulders while she leans over her sketchbook drawing about how her day went. When I had first seen her doing this I did not think that it was weird, or that it was shocking. I just thought that it was a part of her.**

**Running lightly across the rooftop so not to make a noise, I quickly leap onto my motorcycle and rev it up. Pushing off from the rooftop into the deep darkness of the night I mentally thank Raphael for lending me one of his motorcycles while mine is getting fixed. Flying over the river I notice that the stars are all out tonight and their reflection on the water is absolutely amazing. Clary would probably love to see this. The closer that I get to her house the more I can feel my anticipation grow. We had to cut our last visit off short due to shadow hunter business. When I had left I could see that I was not the only one regretting having to leave. Tonight I do not plan on getting interrupted. This is going to be a special night and I can not wait until I can tell Clary my spectacular news.**

**I finally make it to her house, technically Luke's house, and gently as possible I land the motorcycle in the front part where the bookstore is. This way she will not notice that I am here yet so that I can surprise her. I walk quickly around to the back and lightly knock on the door. My heart is racing in anticipation of getting to see her finally and I promptly hear someone call "I'll get it!". Not just someone, but my Clary. God it felt so great to finally be able to call her mine. Light footsteps echoed through the house as she ran to the door to answer it. As she opens the door she looks from the ground up slowly studying every inch of me. Once she finally makes it to my face her eyes expand and her entire face lights up with excitement. For a moment we stand there drinking each other in with our eyes but after a while I see her get impatient and practically pounce at me so that she has her arms around my neck then she lightly kissed me on the lips and looks straight into my eyes. I lean down and kiss her lips lightly, then her nose, her cheek, and her neck nestling my head against her neck taking in the sweet aroma of her hair.**

"**Mmmm…Hello there beautiful," I murmur softly into her ear, "I've been waiting all day just to see you." I pull back and kiss her lightly on the lips again.**

**She reaches up on her tip toes and whispers into my ears, "Oh! So have I Jace! I don't know how much longer I could have gone without seeing you. I was almost about to go down to the Institute when I thought that I heard something outside. I've missed you so much," then she pulled back slightly so that she could kiss me again but this time a little bit deeper. **

"**I have too. There is something that I want to tell you that I think you will make you so happy. But first I want to show you something." I start to lead her back towards the motorcycle**

"**What do you want to show me?" she asks me quickly following along with me.**

"**It's a surprise." I tell her while I turn back giving her my brightest smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter :D I hope that you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter two**

**CPOV **

**I quickly slung my leg over the side of the motorcycle wrapping my arms around Jace's waist and pulled myself as close to him as I possibly could. After I had settled in Jace pulled one of my hands to his mouth and lightly kissed it on the wrist then placed it over his heart. Resting my head against his back I breathed in his spicy sweet musk that radiated from every inch of his body. Ever since we had gotten back from Idris Jace had changed so much. It was as if somebody had lifted the dark veil off of him that was making him think that he was doomed for eternal damnation. Yet I could still tell that he was fighting with his own inner battles. I understood that it would be hard for him finding out that he at one point actually had a real family, I just hope that he understands that he does have a family that loves him deeply. Maybe someday he will be able to let the past be just that. The past. **

"**Clary," Jace called my name over the roar of the wind pulling me back to what was happening, "We're almost to the spot." Then suddenly he took a sharp turn almost sending me flying off of the motorcycle if it were not for the death grip I have on him.**

"**Ouch," he mumbled while chuckling, "Remind me next time to give you a heads up." I could practically feel the grin spreading across his face.**

"**Sorry," I quickly said mentally cursing myself, "I didn't mean to choke the life out of you." This sent him into peals of laughter.**

"**It would take a lot more then that to choke the life out of my Clary." he said still slightly chuckling.**

**I lightly kissed the back of his neck right where the tips of his hair tickled his neck. Leaning forward, I gently whispered into his ear, "I'm still sorry though. It would kill me if anything ever happened to you. I love you Jace." It wasn't the first time that she had told him that she loved him but it always shocked her that she could finally say it and not feel guilty about it.**

"**Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to me. I'm too sexy to die." At this we both busted out in laughter. I playfully hit him across the arm. Right when I was about to respond with my own witty remark I felt the motorcycle start to descend.**

**Jace turned his head slightly towards me and said, "I hope you have some walking shoes on." He landed the bike on what could be best described as a dirt path, then he preceded to climb off of the motorcycle. Once he was standing up and had turned towards me he offered me his hand. I quickly took it and he helped me up. Thank the angel that he did, if it was not for his support I might have fallen over. During the ride my legs had turned to jello. Trying to get movement back into my legs I wondered how long we had been riding for and what it was that he was planning on showing me.**

**During the walk to his mysterious place we remained in silence for the most part. Every once in a while whispering in each others ears as if there was something we wanted to keep secret from the woods. Since he had taken my hand and pulled me up from the motorcycle he had not let go. This was good because it was pitch black outside and what little light came from the moon was dimmed by the tops of the trees. Finally the silence got to me and I just had to ask him.**

"**Jace, where are you taking me?"**

"**To a place that I have never shown anyone else before. Don't worry you won't have to walk much farther its just up ahead," he looked down to me and gently kissed my forehead then sighed, "Always getting impatient right when your about to get your surprise." I hoped that he was right my feet were killing me. **

**We walked on for what seemed like another two miles and then I started to see something at the end of the path. It looked like the side of a mountain but there was something in the middle of it that had a faint glow radiating from it. The closer that we got to it I was able to distinguish that it wasn't a small hill with boulders pilled all around it. In the center of this hill there was an opening and coming from the inside was a multitude of colors that seemed to be pouring out of the mouth of the cave. **

**Right when we got about ten feet from the entrance Jace pulled me to a stop. He actually had to make me stop since I was so entranced by the extraordinary sight in front of me.**

**I heard chuckling from beside me and I turned to see Jace smiling down at me. I couldn't quite figure out the look in his eyes.**

"**What is it?" For a moment he just looked down at me without saying anything then he looked back at the cave and simply said, " This is the Cave of Runes." It was not the answer I had been looking for but it did let me know where we were. Sort of.**

"**What is it?" I asked looking back at the colors falling out of the cave.**

"**Clary, it's exactly what it sounds like. It's a cave that has runes in it." I mentally rolled my eyes. "I know that much Jace, I mean what are those colors coming out of it?"**

**He gently took my hand back and started to pull me towards the entrance, "Come on I'll show you." I followed him with no objection, I wanted to see what was in this mysterious place.**

**Once we entered the cave it clicked in my head what this was. There were runes drawn all over the walls of the caves. It wasn't the normal type of rune drawing where they burn and then slowly fade away over time. These runes were drawn with some kind of enchantment that seemed to keep them from fading away. Each one was drawn in the color of what it related to. One rune in particular caught my attention. It was a light blue rune that had swirls that kind of looked like the outline of a shield, yet it did not look like a shield. It kind of looked like a mass of vines surrounding an object to keep it from harm. Obviously this was a protection rune, but it wasn't the one that I had learned. This was something else. **

**Looking around the rest of the cave and examining all the other runes I could see that they were all different. In form they were the same runes that she knew but they were all drawn differently.**

**I turned to Jace with a question shinning in my eyes, "Why are all of these runes different from the ones that I know? Are they new ones?" At this he just laughed.**

"**Of course they are not new runes Clary. You should know that since you're the only shadowhunter ever known that has been able to make new runes. These are just the ancient versions of the runes before they were watered down to the ones that we use today. The runes that you see here are a lot more powerful then the ones that are taught to us."**

"**Then why don't we use these runes?"**

"**Because no one can draw them anymore." This just made me utterly confused. How could someone not be able to use a rune? All you have to do is learn how to draw it and make sure that your stele works. Jace must have noticed the confusion written all over my face because he answered my question before I could even form the words to it.**

"**What I mean to say is that it is impossible for shadowhunters to draw these. If I were to try to draw one on myself or on you right now it would be physically and mentally impossible for me to do it."**

"**But…how would it be impossible?" **

"**A long time ago someone thought that the shadowhunters were misusing these runes. So they put an enchantment on them locking them to these walls never to be used again. At first people were shocked at this, but as usual with most things over time they just forgot about it and adapted the new runes."**

"**That's a horrid thing for someone to do. Who was the shadowhunter that locked the runes away in here?" I expected him to come up with some kind of witty answer to this but he didn't. He just looked down at me with the same look that I was unable to read just moments ago. He took a deep breath then looked back towards the wall in front of him and said, "No one knows who did it. At least now they don't. If someone does know they don't feel like letting anyone in on it." **

**I looked back at the thousands of runes surrounding me feeling the deepest sadness I had felt in a long time. It just didn't make sense to me why someone would want to lock all these beautiful runes away.**

"**Do you think there is a way to get them back Jace?" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.**

**He looked right back down at me with the same hopefulness in his eyes, "I want to believe that there is," Jace took a deep breath and turned back to the entrance of the cave, "Come one, we better be going. I don't want your mom to think that I kidnapped you or anything." At that thought I saw his lips pull up in a wishful smile and I lightly slapped him across his arm laughing.**

"**Keep dreaming Jace."**

"**Oh I will," he said fully smirking now. This time I really did slap his arm.**

"**Ouch…correction lets get you home before either of us gets hurt."**

**Laughing at that I linked my arm around his waist and started to walk with him out of the Cave of Runes. Once we were both seated on the motorcycle again and I had my grip around his waist once more, I took one last look back at the cave wishing that there was something that I could do to get the runes back.**

**

* * *

Okay, so let me know what you think! thanks! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

JPOV

As a golden-white whip flashed by my head I quickly ducked down behind one of the blocks to avoid Clary's strike. It was obvious that Isabelle had been sneaking in training with the whips again. Damn her. I wanted to be the one who trained Clary.

Lowering the level of my breathing and listening to the faint sounds of her feet on the mat, I assessed where she was. Taking in a deep breath I jumped out from behind the block, going further then a normal shadowhunter would be able to go, and landing lightly behind Clary. As she turned around to block my next attack I knocked the whip out of her hand. To this she spun around with a drop kick knocking me off of my feet, but not before I was able to bring her down with me.

While I had been concentrating on her attack my hold on the seraph blade had loosened. Clary quickly noticed this and knocked it from my hand sending it flying into the wall across the room. Man she had gotten good. Trying to save the last of my pride I hastily reached down to my boot and pulled out my dagger. When I looked back up to assume my attack I saw that she had done the same thing.

"Wow, so what they say is true. Great minds do think alike," and with that said Clary burst into laughter, rolling on top of me and holding me down with her legs.

Looking back up at her I could feel the smirk coming up on my face, "Thanks for acknowledging how great I am.": She lightly swatted my chest at the comment, I took advantage of the moment by grabbing her hand and flipping us over so that I was the one looking down at her. I leaned down and brought our lips together. For a few moments we just stayed like that with our lips and tongues mixing together in a perfect harmony.

When I slowly pulled back she gasped lightly. I loved it when she did that. It was just so endearing of her. Her eyes were also larger now as if it was still a shock that we could be ourselves with each other and not have to feel guilty about it. "You know," I said looking down at her, "Training with Isabelle seems to be paying off for you. Somewhat."

"Somewhat? You know she's a great teacher. I think your just jealous." Her bottom lip was starting to stick out a little like it always did when she tried to make a point.

I leaned down again once more and kissed her lighter then a feather, "Of course I'm jealous. You were spending time with her when you could have been spending time with all of my magnificentness. Isabelle doesn't compare. In fact, I don't think that anybody does. Hmmm… maybe they should hold a ceremony for just how magnificent I am." I know I was rambling, but hey, I couldn't help it. Being one of the best shadowhunters is not an easy job.

"Jace," Clary started while shaking that gorgeous red haired head, "You are so self-absorbed sometimes."

"True, but that's just part of my charm.:

At that she just sighed. She put her hand on my chest and started to push me up off of her. Great. I had gotten her into a more serious mood. I got up, offered my hand to her, and slung my arm over her shoulder where she reached up to grab hold of my hand. We both walked out of the training room in silence deep in thought. She obviously was not paying much attention because once we reached the library she looked around in confusion. I just raised my eyebrow to let her know that I had something I wanted to talk to her about.

Once we were settled on one of the love seats in the room I turned her towards me, "You remember the other day I took you to the Cave of Runes, and you said that you wished that you could do something to get them back?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Yeah, but I thought that there wasn't anything that we could do."

"Well, I think that there might be," I said looking down at her warily wondering how long it would take her to react.

Not that long. She almost flew out of the seat with excitement once the thought registered, "What…How…Why…" I put my finger to her lips to silence her before she had a heart attack.

"I am not totally sure on what to do, but I think we might know someone who would."

"But who would know something like that? They would have to be centuries old. Or more!" I just sat there patiently waiting for her to catch up.

"Oh," there we go, "You mean Magnus?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it last night while Alec was rambling off in my ear about what he had done that day. When he said something about Magnus it just clicked in my head."

"Jace, this is absolutely brilliant!"

"Well, I am known to have brilliant ideas from time to time. Or all the time." I expected to get playfully slapped at that, but she wasn't even paying attention to what I said. She was somewhere off in her mind again thinking about the Angel knows what.

"Clary," I lightly shook her trying to get her attention back to me, "Clary I wanted to go see him today so that we can talk to him about this as soon as possible." That got her attention. She looked up at me and the brightest smile lit up her whole face. Oh by the Angel. How could someone be that beautiful?

"Can we go ahead and leave now?"

"Yeah. But first I need to change into my gear and find some for you."

"Why do I need gear?"

"Because I don't want to risk anything happening to you." With that I lightly kissed the top of her head and left the room to get ready.


	4. Authors Note

Hey there guys this is Kat. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating at all but there has just been a lot of stuff going on in school. I'm going to try to get a new chapter up sometime soon I hope. Also I know how I feel about these stupid author notes that look like chapters so once I get the new chapter up I'll take this down. Thanks guys.

-Kat


End file.
